


String Theory Entanglement in Labyrinths

by culturalanthroPARTY



Series: *Remember* That Moment in Time When the Universe Blew Up... [1]
Category: Carciphona (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe(s), F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, Gen, Hockey AU, Music AU, Nature photography AU, Pirate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Surfer AU, just to name a few..., post-apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturalanthroPARTY/pseuds/culturalanthroPARTY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was reassured that if this was left blank, you would be reading it...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Theory Entanglement in Labyrinths

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightly folks: this is Lacedaemon , or Laconia/Lacedaemonians. Call me whatever you want...it's all the same to me. [Seriously it kinda is].
> 
> I just set up this separate account since I am severely out of practice when it comes to all this creative shit--so I'm using this for practice/experimenting in order to essentially find the style of writing I want to use for my main account's series (and just in general). Why haven't I updated? : Well I'm glad you asked! I've actually typed out around 3 1/2 chapters, then actually reread them... and I was less than pleased with the result. So I'm redoing it and adjusting things in a better manner in terms of story telling. [I wanna do Carciphona and Shilin justice is terms of...quality...I guess] Give me a thesis paper and I'll write it, no problem; but other than that I kind of suck.
> 
> Also, I'm busy.
> 
> Long story short, I'm in the middle of fieldwork and am somewhat (sort of) overseas. However, My significantly better-half will essentially upload what I have/emailed once everything is less hectic and demanding

**A small preview from one of the chapters...**

**Soccer|Football Au ( where Blackbird is an university football player, Vocruen is a medic--with Meron and Veloce as his student interns)**

[...]

“I’ve got me some fractured ribs.” Blackbird answers causally, slipping her jersey up high enough to gently pat at the dark wine-colored skin hiding underneath. “Aside from that and the feeling of molten lava pouring over my lung every time I breathe, can’t really complain much at all.”

“How are you so sure they’re not broken? You got pretty roughed up during the game.” Veloce hums, helping the struggling player fully lifting up the heavily sweat stained shirt and tsk-ing at the rapidly forming bruise.

“You mean from that epic slide tackle, or my awesome rough and tumble fight at the beginning of over time? Or everything else in-between.”

“Stop it with the pompous smirk, Blackbird. It’s very unbecoming.”

“Please, I’ve had my ribs fucked up many times before—“ Blackbird grunts, ignoring the soft amused snort and the cool touch running along her skin. “I know what it feels like, and what it shouldn’t feel like.”

“This is definitely not broken, huh?” Veloce smiles amusingly, giving a firm pat and laughed at the muffled yell it elicits, “How much you want to bet on it.”

“Can’t really think too well with you feeling me up, Veloce.”

Rolling her eyes, the medic prods around at the bruise with a disgusted expression. “Not really liking how this looks.”

“What can I say, you always bring the best and worst out of me.” Blackbird laughs, almost ticklish, as Veloce began painstakingly examining almost every old calcium deposits from her old war wounds (as she affectionately called them) littering her ribcage with surprisingly tender care.

And then silence—

Not the sexual tension kind of silence Blackbird would usually associate with someone staring intently at her well-defined and sculpted abdomen (not that she was bragging or anything). But the kind that screamed ‘I’m-concerned-for-your-well-being’ type of silence—

Quite frankly, it was starting to become obvious; to the point of awkward.

Especially since Veloce was staring at her bruise like she was reading tea leaves; like her fate was written somewhere between skin and turf-burn.

“Alright,” Blackbird said, clearly jolting Veloce out of her daze, “let’s get this started so you can give me money.”

“We never agreed on the amount.”

“Since when did that ever stop you from gambling against the odds?”

Veloce rolled her eyes and leaned over, pressing her ear along bruised skin. “Shut your mouth and focus on breathing.”

Making a zipping motion across her lips, Blackbird complied and focused on almost everything: the fact that thunder clouds seemed to be rolling in from the south, the distant laughter of her teammates and their antics, her coach boasting on his phone to his crazy grandparents that make all the players eat some questionable bone broth and tripe soup before every game. Everything except Veloce’s breath skimming across her stomach; and the also possibly silently judging her choice of boxer shorts that were sloppy peeking out from underneath her askew shorts.

Everything felt as messed up as the elbow combination that messed up her ribs in the first place.

If fate really was written across her ribs, Blackbird wished she would’ve figured that out two weeks ago before she—

“You feeling all right there, champ? ” A hand waving clashing against the sky forced Blackbird’s attention to (realize) the girl hovering over her—giving off an amused look, no less—and the fact that a palm was taking residence where an ear once stood.

“Can I help you with something, miss?”

“I said take a deep breath. Good. Now release.”

“One more time— “Nudging her hand over slightly, feeling the waves of muscle and ribs beneath expanding, Veloce furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. “And release.”

“Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“Now for some fun.” Veloce smirk grows even wider, interlacing her hands together and sliding them over.

At that, Blackbird couldn’t help but wiggle her eyebrows in jest “By the gods, woman— are you groping me? Because if you are, then our definitions of fun have finally found something to agree on. “

“Try not to pass out on me.” Veloce said while splaying her fingers out further and locking her arms; almost adding in afterthought.”That’s going to reflect poorly on me for my weekly review.”

“And make you look bad?” Blackbird rolled her eyes teasingly.“Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

“Good, now deep breath. And rel—“ Shifting her weight against entwined hands and straightened arms above Blackbird’s sternum, she let gravity drag her down with a solid presss . “—ease”

“Holy shit!” Blackbird grimaced, voice reaching an octave neither of them new was possible. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you!?”

[...]

 


End file.
